Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an air purifying apparatus, and more particularly, to an air purifying apparatus having a shuntable air duct.
In recent years, air quality has becomes rapidly worse in nations such as Korea. For example, air contaminants generated as the result of rapid industrialization of China are carried into Korea by yellow dust, and thus the concentration of hazardous heavy metals in air is a significant level of concern in Korea. In addition, indoor air within buildings can be contaminated by contaminants such as fine dust, formaldehyde, and floating bacteria. These contaminants may cause sick building syndromes such as dry nose, eye, and throat, pain in the nose, eye, and throat, sneezes, nasal stuffiness, and fatigue.
This environment increases the demand for air purifying apparatus capable of purifying contaminated air. Most of air purifying apparatus that are commonly used today use various filters such that air is purified by introducing contaminated air and filtering out contamination particles in a physical manner or through adsorption using the filters.
Recently, in order to improve purification performance, the mesh of filters used in air purifying apparatus has increased. That is, the number of holes per unit length in the filter is increased so as to filter or adsorb more fine particles. However, as the mesh of the filter is increased, a differential pressure of air applied to front and rear ends of the filter consequently increases as well. As a result, air volume and air pressure are decreased at the air outlet. Conventionally, in order to increase air volume and air pressure at an air outlet, the approach used is to enlarge the blower fan or to otherwise improve the performance of the blower fan. However, since this method results in an increase in product costs, a measure to complement the approach described above is required.